


White bird

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: White bird in the cageIt needs to flyOr it will die





	White bird

Two 'siblings' stared at one another. The younger one flailed on the bed, impatiently. The older one was writing something down, his expression unreadable.

"All right. I need you to listen really closely." Sabo finally broke the silence "I want to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?" Stelly seemed skeptical "But Father......he won't approve."

"I am sure he wouldn't." Sabo smiled indulgently "But you see, all of these measures are put in place to ensure that I inherit the wealth, the company, and eventually, the royal throne. And where does that leave you? You'd be scrapping rags for rich folk at best."

Stelly looked at this older sibling, horrified expression on his face. Sabo looked at him with shit-eating grin.

"But I have a plan, a plan for both of us to get what we want." Sabo continued, a glint of mischief appearing in his eyes "Do come in, Stranger-san."

The man from that night entered, dressed in the same cloak he wore back then.

"Who is he?" Stelly demanded "And why is he here?"

"This is the man I met when I first escaped. The only one who actually listened to me." Sabo grinned "As for why he is here, he is here to 'kidnap' me."

"What?" Stelly stared at them dumbly

"I told you I have a plan to aid both of us getting what we want. Right now, you are just a replacement and I am trapped." Sabo smirked "But if I were to disappear, you'd be made heir, and I'll be free. It's a win-win for both of us. Hence, it would be in your best interests to keep mum about all of this."

A large smile suddenly spread across Stelly's face

"Pleasure doing business with you, brother." Stelly finally said

-x-

The night that the kidnapping was supposed to take place, everything played out like usual. Outlook and his wife retired to the bed early, locking all of the entrances to the mansion up. Sabo too retired to his room, opting to sit on the windowsill.

At exactly midnight, Stelly was done with his studies. Before heading to bed himself, he unlocked the main entrance to the mansion. Then he lay down in his bed, fitting in there snugly, like a newborn kitten, a pleased expression on his face.

One hour after that, several dark figures entered the mansion.

"Let's see if we can make them scream in fright, eh?" their leader said, an easygoing smile on his face.

One of his underlings knocked down the expensive chandelier.

"That's for treating your child as an object, assholes."

The Lady of the house woke up, climbing downstairs. The first thing she saw was her smashed chandelier.

The second was group of strangers in the foyer.

"Who are you?" she demanded "And why have you knocked down my chandelier?"

"It's all right mother." Stelly emerged from his room "I hired them to do a teeny tiny business for me."

"What kind of business?"

"I suggest you go back to your room, Mother." Stelly advised "I've arranged for these people to kill my competition, which is not something you'd enjoy."

"Competition?" she raised an eyebrow

"Tonight, this hall would be stained red." Stelly continued "With the blood of your precious heir."


End file.
